CANDU (Chanbaek)
by Babybyunbaek04
Summary: Baekhyun, pria mungil yang katanya manly itu harus pasrah dibawah kuasa Chanyeol si brandalan sekolah. "semua yang ada di tubuh lo, adalah milik gue"Pcy/" anjing! stoph ahhh sialan!"-Baekhyun. chanbaek/hunbaek/hunhan/kaibaek/kaisoo/nc21/nc18. Non baku.
1. Chapter 1

SMA Yongsan.

Kelas 2-3, kelas ter-ricuh dan rata-rata murid prianya adalah siswa pembuat Onar, tak jarang kelas tersebut selalu mendapat hukuman dan mendapat cap kelas terburuk.

Srak

Semua orang melemparkan tatapannya pada seorang pria yang baru saja menggeser pintu kelas, terdengar dengusan sebal dari para murid kemudian kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing. Pria itu berjalan dengan angkuh ke kursinya. Ya dia adalah Park Chanyeol, Orang terjenius yang memiliki IQ tertinggi di sekolahnya. Ini kali pertamanya ia masuk setelah membolos selama 2 minggu berturut-turut, mungkin mejanya sudah berdebu setebal 2 cm karena si pemilik hanya menampakan dirinya 6-7 kali dalam sebulan disekolah.

Srak..

Murid-murid tampak mendesah malas kemudian duduk rapi dengan mulut yang berhenti mengoceh. Guru Kim memasuki kelas bersamaan dengan seorang pria mungil bermata sipit, bersurai coklat madu, berkulit putih susu, dan berbibir merah muda, pria mungil itu nyaris sempurna jika saja pria itu menampilkan senyumannya, namun sayangnya pria mungil itu hanya memandang datar kedepan.

Tampak sebagian pria dan wanita di kelas merasa kagum dengan kecantikan dan ketampanan pria mungil itu, tak banyak wanita yang mendengus iri karena kecantikannya terkalahkan oleh seorang pria.

"kalian kedatangan teman baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" ujar guru Kim.

Pria itu menuduk kecil lalu kembali menatap kedepan.

"nama gue Byun Baekhyun. Gue pindahan dari SMA Hanyoung. Mohon bantuannya"

Seolah terhipnotis dengan suara pria mungil itu, Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi ia taruh di atas meja.

Tap

Mata Chanyeol terpaku pada sosok itu, namun tatapan itu seketika berubah menjadi tatapan datar seperti biasanya.

"baik Baekhyun, kamu bisa duduk disana, disamping Chanyeol" ujar guru Kim seraya menunjuk kursi kosong disamping Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mendatangi kursi tersebut. Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berdebar hebat saat sosok itu datang menghampirinya, tepatnya kursi disampingnya.

'harusnya lo pindah, biar gue bisa duduk sama Baekhyun'

'Bego! Harusnya lo yang pindah'

'Eh anjir mereka keliatan cocok gitu ya'

'Enggak bege, Baekhyun bakal depresi kalo duduk sama si Chanyeol'

'Oh iya bener, dia cowok dingin dan brandalan. Liat aja luka dimukanya yang keliatan baru setiap minggu'

Chanyeol mendengus sebal mendengar cibiran orang di sekitarnya.

"Gak usah liatin gue segitunya" Gumam Baekhyun dengan malas, dan Chanyeol hanya berdecak sebal, lalu menaruh wajahnya di atas lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

"Park Chanyeol!! Pelajaran akan dimulai, tegakkin badan kamu" tegur guru Kim, namun Chanyeol tak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Eh Yeol, ngoming-ngomong si Baekhyun mantep juga" Ujar Kai seraya menepuk bahu Chanyeol dan duduk di samping Chanyeol, tempat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan "gua kayak pernah liat dia" Gumam Chanyeol.

"Hah? Dimana?"

"Bentar, lo inget gak sih? Cowok yang jadi lawan Yongguk minggu kemaren?" Tanya Chanyeol, dan Kai berpikir sejenak.

"Bee? Si lebah yang rambutnya merah?"

"Ya, gue rasa itu Baekhyun"

"Ah iya! Lo bener, gue baru inget mukanya, tai lalet di deket bibirnya gue hafal banget, itu beneran Baekhyun"

Chanyeol menyeringai kecil "Bee? Baekhyun"

"Bangsat!"

Buagh

Chanyeol terus memandang Baekhyun yang tengah memukuli seorang siswa culun dengan membabi buta di belakang sekolah, pria culun itu memohon ampun namun Baekhyun tampak sangat emosi.

Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan menarik kerah belakangnya hingga Baekhyun teriak kebelakang.

"Lepas anjing!" Pinta Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol malah memberikan isyarat pada pria culun itu untuk pergi, dan pria culun itu pun pergi.

"Ahk sial!" Pekik Baekhyun karena Chanyeol mendorongnya dengan keras.

"Bee"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat Chanyeol mengucapkan nama julukannya.

"Nama lo Bee kan? Si lebah merah- oh enggak maksud gue si setan marah dari SMA hanyoung"

"Lo tau nama itu darimana?"

Chanyeol menyeringai kecil, lalu mendekat pada Baekhyun, awalnya Baekhyun hanya diam namun Baekhyun reflek memundurkan langkahnya saat Chanyeol terus berjalan mendekat, dan Baekhyun merutuki dindibg di belakangnya yang berhasil menabrak punggungnya.

"Siapa yang gak tau Bee? Bee ngalahin Yongguk di arena balap minggu kemaren"

"Minggir" Gumam Baekhyun di rasa nafas Chanyeol menerpa dahinya.

"Bee-

"Jangan sebut nama itu lagi bangsat!" Bentak Baekhyun dengan kesal.

"Ssst lo gak perlu ngomong kasar Bee, tapi gue lebih suka manggil lo Bee, itu imut"

"Sialan

"Jangan maki-maki terus, gue gemes sama bibir lo" Ujar Chanyeol seemakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun, hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Minggir sekarang sialan! Gue gak homo!"

"Oh ya? Biar gue buktiin sendiri" Ujar Chanyeol dan ia langsung menempelkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir tipis Baekhyun, membuat mata Baekhyun membola.

Chanyeol langsung melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan gana, sontak Baekhyun berusaha berontak dengan mendorong dada Chanyeol dan menggelengkan wajahnya, namun dengan cepat Chanyeol menyelinapkan tangannya di tengkuk Baekhyun dan menekannya, dan Chanyeol dengan mudahnya menangkap kedua tangan Baekhyun dan mencengkramnya.

Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun, bibirnyabtak berhenti melumat, dan Baekhyun terus mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, membuat Chanyeol geram dan menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun, hingga Baekhyun mengaduh kesakitan. Chanyeol tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, ia pun menerobos mulut Baekhyun dengan lidahnya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya merasakan sensasi aneh itu. Jujur, ini adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun berciuman dengan sesama jenis, Baekhyun sangat anti dengan yang namanya Gay.

"Ngh"

Baekhyun merutuki suara lenguhannya saat Chanyeol menghisap lidahnya, dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol menyeringai di sela ciumannya.

"Lo manis banget Baek" Bisik Chanyeol setelah melepas pagutannya, namun jarak wajahnya masih sangat dekat.

"Brengsek! Dasar Gay gila! Lepasin gue anjing!" Bentak Baekhyun seraya berontak, namun tenaga Chanyeol begitu kuat mengunci pergerakannya.

"Sayangnya gue gak bisa lepasin lo Baek, bibir lo candu buat gue" Bisik Chanyeol dan kembali memagut bibir Baekhyun, kini Chanyeol menggerakan mulutnya lebih kasar, bahkan Baekhyun meringis kesakitan di sudut bibirnya.

"Lepashh mhh" Baekhyun kembali kelepasan melenguh, Chanyeol benar-benar gila, ia mencium Baekhyun dengan sangat kasar dan tak sabaran, kepalanya ia gerakan juga untuk menambah sensasinya.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba melapaskan kukungannya dan menjauh dari Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun reflek bertumpu pada dinding dengan nafas terengah.

"Ternyata lo lemah, gak sekuat di arena balap" Ujar Chanyeol dengan tatapan meremehkan, lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini sudah emosi berat. Ia merasa di lecehkan, dan itu terasa menjijikan mengingat mereka adalah sesama jenis.

"Bangsat"

 **Tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

Pukul 9 malam, Baekhyun sudah berada di sirkuit, ia berdiri bersandar di kap mobilnya seraya memandang langit-langit.

Baekhyun jauh dari keramaian, ia hanya butuh waktu sendiri untuk beberapa saat, namun kedatangan sebuah mobil hitam membuatnya mengerutkan dahi.

Baekhyun berdecak kecil saat melihat seseorang yang ia sebal keluar dari mobil tersebut dan menghampirinya.

"Kali ini gue yang turun, ngelawan lo" Ujar laki-laki itu yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol.

"Gue lagi males balapan" Gumam Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?"

"Seinget gue kita gak akrab, jadi berenti sok akrab sama gue bangsat" Ujar Baekhyun.

"Ey selo dong, gak usah ngegas juga" Ujar Chanyeol seraya tertawa pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, soal tadi siang di sekolah..." Ujar Chanyeol seraya mendekat pada Baekhyun.

"Gue gak homo bangsat! Jauh-jauh dari gue!"

Bukannya menjauh, Chanyeol malah mengangkatkan pinggang Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun terduduk di atas kap mobil.

"Lepas anjing!! Gue makin jiji sama lo bangsat!" Baekhyun membentak Chanyeol, wajahnya sudah merah padam karena merasa di perlakukan layaknya wanita.

"Bibir lo terlalu manis buat ngucapin hal kasar kaya gitu" Gumam Chanyeol seraya mengusap bibir bawah Baekhyun, sontak Baekhyun menepis kasar tangan Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol semakin medekat hingga bagian bawahnya menyatu dengan selangkangan Baekhyun terbuka.

Reflek Baekhyun mencengkram bahu Chanyeol.

"Anjing" Desis Baekhyun.

"Gue rasa gue teetarik sama badan lo" Gumam Chanyeol seraya menarik pinggang Baekhyun hingga tubuh bagian depan mereka bersentuhan, wajah keduanya sangat dekat.

"Lo cantik" Bisik Chanyeol.

"Lepasin gue, sebelum gue teriak buat nyuruh temen-temen gue ngehajar lo" Desis Baekhyun mengancam.

"Dan mereka semua bakal liat posisi kita yang lagi bahaya ini, pikirin itu baik-baik kalo lo manggil temen-temen lo"

"Sialan- ahk" Pekik Baekhyun karena entah sejak kapan kedua tangan Chanyeol sudah berada di dalam kaos Baekhyun, dan baru saja Chanyeol mencubit puting Baekhyun.

"S-stop!" Baekhyun memukul keras bahu Chanyeol saat Chanyeol mulai memilin putingnya.

"Punya lo imut banget" Bisik Chabyeol seraya me dekatkan wajahnya ke leher Baekhyun, lalu mengexupi leher itu membuat si mpunya mengerang tertahan.

"Anjing, brengsek lepasin- mhh"

"Badan lo berkata lain Baek, badan lo nikmatin semua sentuhan gue"

"Sialannnhh.." Desah Baekhyun tertahan bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang menghisap kulit lehernya hingga meninggalkan bekas merah disana.

Dan Chanyeol langsung memagut bibir Baekhyun dengan kasar, sontak Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol karena terkejut.

"No- amhh" Lenguh Baekhyun karena Chanyeol masih memilin putingnya di dalam sana.

"sebut nama gue Baek, sebut Chanyeol" Bisik Chanyeol disela ciuman tak sabarannya.

"Shit-ugh stoph!!"

Baekhyun tampak frustasi karena rangsangan yang Chanyeol berikan pada tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya sedang berusaha mendorong bahu Chanyeol, tapi gerakannya melemah karena rangsangan itu.

"Bibir lo Baek, gue gak bisa lepasin dia" Ujar Chanyeol terburu-buru, ia juga menggigit-gigit kecil bibir Baekhyun, lalu menghisap kuat bibir itu hingga memerah dan bengakk.

"Amphh"

"Suara desahan lo indah Baek, desahin nama gue sialan!" Pinta Chanyeol dengan bentakan, dan Baekhyun tersentak saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyentakan bagian bawah tubuh mereka.

"Desahin nama gue baek, sebelum gue perkosa lo disini sekarang" Pinta Chanyeol memaksa.

"Stop bangsathh angh- c-chanyeolh"

Chanyeol menyeringai di sela-sela ciumannya, lalu ciuman itu melembut membuat nafas Baekhyun yang terngah begitu terdengar jelas.

"Jangan bairin bibir ini di sentuh orang lain" Gumam Chanyeol di sela-sela hisapannya.

"Amhh"

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibirnya, dan terlihat Baekhyun yang terngah hebat, bahkan kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat bahu Chanyeol.

"S-sialan hhh hh"

Chanyeol tersenyum "lo indah Baek"

"Nghh chanhh" Baekhyun kembali melenguh indah karema Chanyeol memilin puting Baekhyun semakin kasar.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan paksa tangan Chanyeol dari dalam kausnya.

"Bangsat"

"Kita taruhan" Ujae Chanyeol seraya menaruh kedua tangannya di kedua sisi tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kalo gue menang balapan malam ini, lo harua nurutin perintah gue, cuma semalem aja. Tapi kalo lo yang menang, lo boleh minta apa aja sama gue-

"Kalo gue menang, jangan peenah nampakin diri lo di depan gue lagi" Sela Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol langsung menyetujui.

"Okay, gue bakal berusaha buat ngalahin lo" Ujar Chanyeol.

"Dan gue gak akan biarin lo ngalahin gue anjing"

Chup

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"Lebih cepet lebih baik" Gumam Chanyeol lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"Ini gila"

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Chanyeol menyeringai saat mobilnya mencapai garis finish terlebih dahulu, ia berhasil mengalahkan Baekhyun yang sedang memaki keluar dari mobilnya.

Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya dab menyuruh Baekhyun masuk, Baekhyun pun dengan malas memasuki mobil Chanyeol.

"Cuma malem ini aja, lo mau nyuruh gue apa." Tanya Baekhyun dengan malas.

"Apapun" Sahut Chanyeol lalu ia melajukan mobilnya menjauh dari sirkuit.

Baekhyun berdecak kecil saat mobil ini memasuki basment sebuah hotel.

"Mau ngapain bangsat kesini?" Tanya Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol tak menyahut ia malah keluar dari mobilnya dan menarik Baekhyun untuk memasuki hotal.

"Eh anjing lo mau apa-apain gue ya?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya menahan tangannya.

"Lo gak bisa nolak Baek, gue menang taruhan" Ujar Chanyeol dan mereka menaiki lift allu memasuki kamar bomor 209.

Baekhyun memaki karena tenanga Chanyeol sangatlah besar, hingga ia sulit kabur darinya.

"Sialan lo, lo udah nyiapian semua ini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Hm" Sahut Chanyeol dengan gumaman, lalu ia menerjang Baekhyun dengab ciuman kasar, membuat Baekhyun kewalahan dan terus berontak.

"Ah sial!! Apapun selain seks bangsat!" Bentak Baekhyun yang sudah terbaring di atas kasur dengan Chanyeol yang berada di atasnya.

"Gue cuma pengen seks" Bisik Chanyeol yang sudah tak sabaran.

"Gue gak homo!" Teriak Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol kembali menyerang bibir Baekhyun. Kali ini sangatlah kasar hingga Chanyeol menhisap kuat lidah Baekhyun.

"Anghh sial!" Maki Baekhyun di sela ciuman mereka. Kedua tangan Baekhyun di ikat dengan sabuk pada kepala ranjang, membuat Baekhyun kesulitan berontak.

"Chan, keparat! Stop!!!" Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya berteriak karena kini Chanyeol sudah mengecupi leher Baekhyun dan menghisapnya hingga menimbulkan warna merah.

Chanyeol menyobekan kaus Baekhyun hingga terlihat jelas tubuh indah bak wanita milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga melepaskan paksa celana dan dalaman Baekhyun hingga pria mungil itu terlanjang bulat.

"Anjing! Stop bangsat!!" Baekhyun semakin emosi, dan Chanyeol malah mengocok penisnya membuat Baekhyun mendesah.

"Anghh sial...ugh"

"Nikmatin aja Baek, lo gak bakal hamil kalo gue ngelalukuin ini"

"Mhh ahkk"

Chanyeol membuka seluruh pakaiannya, membuat Baekhyun melotot horor melihat penis Chanyeol yang jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Lepasin gue!"

"No no, gue gak bisa berenti di tengah jalan Baek.. Shhh" Desis Chanyeol, lalu ia menghisap puting Baekhyun, emmbuat Baekhyun melenguh keras. Wajahnya merah padam karena menerima berbagai rangsangan dari Chanyeol.

"Hisap Baek" Bisio Chanyeol seraya memberikan kedua jarinya pada mulut Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun entah dorongan dari mana mulai menghisap kedua jari Chanyeol.

Dirasa sudah cukup, Chanyeol menarik kedua jarinya dan melebarian kedua kaki Baekhyun, hingga terlihat jelas lubang Baekhyun yang berkerut.

"Chanhh" Desis Baekhyun saat Chanyeol meraba lubangnya.

Sleb

"Ahk!!! Chan sakit! Anjing! Keluarin" Pekik Baekhyun saat Chanyeol langsung memasukan kedua jarinya kedalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Gila sempit banget, lo belum pernah di bobol?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat, dahinya berkerut dan berkeringat.

"Mhh chanhh sakithh"

"Sabar, ini bakal enak" Bisik Chanyeol lalu mencium Bibir Baekhyun, Baekhyun pun langsung membalas ciuman Chanyeol

Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, Chanyeol srdang menyiapkan penisnya setelah mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dari lubang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencengkram sabuk yang mengikat tangannya saat benda tumpul itu mulai memasuki lubangnya.

Jleb!!

"Mhh AHK!!!! BANGSAT!!!" Maki Baekhyun setelah melepas paksa ciumannya.

Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya seraya membenturkan kepalanya di atas bantal. Rasanya benar-benar sakit seperti di belah dua.

"Ssshh ini bakal enak" Bisik Chanyeol seraya memilin puting Baekhyun, lalu mengecupi wajah Baekhyun.

"Perih nyet..ahk shh stop! Jangan gerak anjing-nghhh"

Chanyeol tak peduli, ia tetap menggerakan pinggulnya membuat Baekhyun meringis kesakitan dan melenguh nikmat bersamaan.

"Nghh sial chanhh anghh"

Chanyeol semakin menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan keras, membuat tubuh Baekhyun terhentak-hentak keras.

"Ah yahh ah ah ahhkk pelan jing!"

"Ah chan..mentok stophh anghh"

"Bangsat ughhh guehh ahkk"

"Gue mau keluar channnhh"

"Bareng baek, tahan dulu..."

"Gakkkk ahhhkkk Channnnnnnnnnnnnn" Baekhyun mendesah panjang bersamaan dengan keluarnya spermanya membasahi perutnya dan juga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tanoa jeda membalikan tubuh Baekhyun hingga menungging setelah melepaskan kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"Udah chan sakithh"

"Gue belum keluar" Bisik Chanyeol seraya mengecupi punggung Baekhyun, lalu Chanyeol melesakan miliknya kedalam lubang Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun tersentak kedepan.

"Aahhhhh"

Chanyeol memegangi pinggul Baekhyun lalu menggerakan pinggulanya dengan sangat cepat dan keras membuat Baekhyun menjerir nikmat.

"Chanhhh anjinghh anghhh kedaleman bangsattt"

"Yahh disana Chan!!! Ahk!! Tololll"

"Baek lobang lo bangsat banget ahkk.. Gilaa sempittt"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya tersentak kuat, ia tak beebohong bahwa ini memabg nikmat. Ia baru pertama kalinya di setubuhi pria.

"Yahhh ahk!! Chanhhh ngghh"

"Pelan!! Ahk!!"

"Gak bisa pelan ah bangsatttt sempit!!" Racau Chanyeol, geraiannya mulai berantakan dan membuat Baekhyun menjerit kencang bersamaan dengan keluarnya sperma dari penisnya. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam lubang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung ambruk dengan nafas terengah dan mata terpejam.

Chanyeol berbaring miring dan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Keluarin" Lirih Baekhyun yang sudah tak berdaya. Chanyeol malah semakin melesakkan penisnya kedalam lubang Baekhyun, emmbuat Baekhyun melenguh lemah.

"Biarin aja, anget" Bisik Chanyeol, dan keduanya terlelap dengan cepat.

Tbc


End file.
